The long-term mission of the Mayo Clinic Comprehensive Metabolomics Research Core (MCCMRC) is to facilitate access to metabolomic techniques for use in both basic and disease-oriented research while continuously developing novel methodologies designed to better understand the metabolic derangements present in disease. The Core will also enhance awareness of and education on the potential application of metabolomics tools in research. The administrative core of MCCMRC is intended to help create and foster such an interactive and productive environment and will take advantage of Mayo's unique strengths and track record in metabolic research including an established Metabolomics Core and multiple investigators with extramural funding for research programs based on metabolomic techniques. The Core is strengthened by integration of the NMRS facility to the Metabolomics Core enhancing the availability of advanced mass spectrometry techniques. The MCCMRC's global efforts will be enhanced by substantial institutional resources including a Center for Translational Science Activities (CTSA) grant and complementary institutional cores. Ultimately, the MCCMRC will enhance and expand the collaborative intersections and critical mass of scientists utilizing metabolomic techniques in disease-oriented research. The administrative core will be the link between the Metabolomics Core, Mayo Clinic Leadership and National Consortium leadership. The administrative core will help to achieve the goals of the MCCMRC by coordinating the goals set by the program director in consultation with the internal and external advisory committees. Moreover, the administrative core will oversee the hiring and training of additional staff, installation of additional equipment, establishing techniques and quality control measures. It will facilitate the activities of the Promotion and Outreach core which will include developing course work for new investigators and a Request For Applications for pilot and feasibility projects. It is anticipated that the new services will be available in years 2-3. Years 4-5 will be focused on outreach efforts to expand the investigator pool. By the end of the 5 year period we will transition to a self-sustaining model through the implementation of a fee-for-service cost recovery model. This process will be guided and supported through the administrative infrastructure in place to support core billing and compliance. In addition, the administrative core will oversee and prioritize requests for resource sharing both intramurally and extramurally.